


Tell me what you like

by pupshori



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Smut, ShoriSou, this is an embarrassment but at least its better than shoris taste in pron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupshori/pseuds/pupshori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sou is jealous because Shori spends too much time with Marius, so he decides to take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what you like

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: I'm not putting Shori on blast, he did it himself (2016.02.17 レコメン, the day Shori revealed his porn preference #neverforget)

                                                                       

 

„Where’s Shori?“, Sou asks as he throws his shoes off at the entrance of their apartment.

Sexy Zone are filming a new reality show and that is why they’re staying together in a small dorm-like apartment in the outskirts of Tokyo for a week. They have a small kitchen, although they only buy takeaway food from outside to eat, and a bathroom to share. Sou shares a room with Marius like most of the times while Kento, Fuma and Shori have their own rooms. Sou doesn’t mind, the rooms are simple and nice and cozy, but most importantly tidy and clean. Unless he forgets to pick up the candy wrappers that Shori is leaving around everywhere he stays for longer than five minutes.

„He’s in his room“, Fuma replies before Kento, who is sitting by himself at the dining table, can even look up from his papers. Fuma is lying down on his back and taking up the whole couch, with his earphones plugged in and his mobile phone right in front of his face, not even casting a glance at Sou.

Sou nods as a thank you and heads straight to Shori’s bedroom with a small plastic bag in his hands. He likes taking walks by himself sometimes, especially when they are visiting a calmer neighbourhood and not a busy district of Tokyo. On the way home he has come across a little shop that sells Yakitori, one of Shori’s favourites, so he has bought two sets for Shori and himself.

„Shori, I have-...“ Sou stops himself as soon as he opens the bedroom door. He has had a bright smile on his face at the thought of having dinner together with Shori, but his facial expression instantly changes to a disappointed frown as soon as he sees the scene in front of him.

Shori is sitting on a pillow on the floor, his back leaning against his bed frame. He is holding a stack of papers and his knees close to his chest and even closer there is Marius sitting on his knees and hovering above him. It looks funny because Shori is tiny and the four-years-younger Marius is almost two heads taller, but he is so close that there are only mere centimetres seperating him from Shori’s face.

Compared to Marius, Sou notices Shori’s face is as red as a tomato and his brows are furrowed. Sou knows it isn’t easy to make Shori fluster, so it surprises him that out of all people it is Marius who manages to get so close to him. He has never even noticed how close Shori and Marius really are.

„Sou-chan!“ It is Marius who breaks the silence and gets up to greet Sou. Shori turns his head and notices Sou standing at the door but he doesn’t bother to get up or say anyting.

„Did you buy food? That’s perfect timing!“ Marius’ face is beaming with his usual toothy smile. „Shori and me were just getting hungry.“

„Actually...“ Sou doesn’t know what exactly he is trying to say. His gaze is still stuck to Shori who doesn’t seem to give him any attention at all.

„Thank you, Sou-chan. That’s really nice of you!“ Sou wants to slap Marius’ hand away when he ruffles through his hair but he is frozen on the spot.

All of a sudden his chest gets filled with anger and his head starts spinning. He tells himself to do something, anything, or just stop feeling this weird emotions, but his head can’t stop his body from reacting to it.

„Sou-chan?“ Marius tilts his head.

„You’re right. Here, I gotta go“, Sou mumbles and hastily forwards the plastic bags into Marius’ hands.

Before he throws another glance at Shori he rushes out of the room again, unsure of what just happened and what he’s going to do now.

Sou knows when it comes to Shori, his expressions are very easy to read, so he finds no other solution but to grab his shoes and run outside once again, slamming the door shut behind him.

Maybe he needs a little bit more time outside.

„Didn’t Sou just ask about Shori?“, Kento asks in confusion while looking over to Fuma who still keeps a straight face.

„Mhm.“ Fuma keeps scrolling down on his phone screen, probably stalking through another popular hashtag on Instagram. „He’ll come back. You know him and Shori.“

„Talking about Shori, do you think he’ll survive?“

„Survive studying with Marius?“ Fuma finally turns his head to face Kento. „If you’re turning into a worried mother again, why don’t you check on them?“

„I’m just wondering, Shori still didn’t give up on him.“

„Is someone jealous, Mr. Jealousy?“ Fuma mocks. He mentally slaps himself on the knee and laughs at his amazing pun.

„No... I don’t care that Marius asked Shori to study with him instead of me. I’m glad that for once I don’t have to take care of everything and everyone.“

„Sure.“

Kento has the ability to continue arguing with Fuma back and forth for days, so he just lets out a chuckle and returns to work on his papers again.

„Maybe you could check on them though?“ Fuma urges on. „Also, I’m hungry.“

Now Kento lets out a sigh but he still gets up after a few seconds, throwing a salty remark at Fuma who looks like he doesn’t plan on getting up from that couch for a long while.

„You know what, I wish you weren’t this lazy sometimes.“

„I love it when I get this rare chance to order you around. Please forgive me, my prince~“ Kento laughs at Fuma’s attempt on saying something cheesy and moves towards Shori’s bedroom.

In the meantime, Shori and Marius, who were almost starving beforehand, already finished the delicious Yakitori sets and are back again at going through the Japanese lessons Marius has to study and prepare for his upcoming exam.

„So, where did we stop?“ Marius pushes their plastic plates and bags aside and positions himself in front of Shori’s face again.

„First of all“, Shori says as he grabs Marius by his shoulders and slowly shoves him away. „You’re too close.“

„But in Germany-...“

„Second of all!“ Shori raises his voice. „You’re not listening to me again. I’m not going to be nicer to you with your studies just because you keep complimenting my face.“

Because that’s what Marius has been doing with Shori for the past two hours. He tries to spark a conversation with Shori about how beautiful he is because he realises studying with Shori is almost like studying together with a real teacher, not fun at all, and Shori keeps critising him for every little mistake he makes.

„That’s so Japanese of you. I can’t study when you’re pressuring me.“ Marius finally retreats and crawls over next to Shori to lean his back against the bed frame as well. „I wonder how Sou-chan puts up with you all the time...“

„Well, you just have to learn fifty new kanji for tomorrow. You act like that’s impossible.“ Shori leans against his shoulder and lies the stack of papers in front of him. „Look again. I know you can do it.“

At this very moment, someone tears the door open again and a bewildered Kento stands right in front of them. „What are you guys doing on the floor?“

„Studying, because Marius studying at his desk reminds him of school too much“, Shori replies casually as if it’s a normal thing to listen to Marius’ demands.

„I’m glad Shori is helping me out this time!“ Marius adds.

Kento eyes the empty plastic boxes and plates in front of them. „Did Sou bring you food? Why didn’t he bring any for Fuma and me? And where in the world did Sou go anyways?“

„I don’t know, he just stormed out really quick after he gave us the food“, Marius explains.

„Isn’t he behaving weird lately?“ Kento’s gaze pierces through Shori as if he is able to perform some magic and read Sou’s mind all the time.

Shori throws him that Why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that-because-I-didn’t-do-anything look and Marius just looks at them in turns, oblivious of what is going on.

„I mean, even while filming the show, he kept his distance to everyone and he wasn’t even happy about the fact that we got to eat delicacies for free. And he usually always gets excited over that.“

„Oh yeah, now that you mention it... Sou didn’t interact much with me and Shori.“ Marius scratches his head and hopes this conversation will continue for longer so that Shori will forget about his studies.

„I think he’s just stressed. We all are.“ Shori brushes it off like always, believing that Sou will come talk to him anyways. They aren’t best friends for no reason.

„Whatever you say“, Kento says, still not quite believing Shori’s words, but his hunger overpowers him. „How about you and Marius try study outside a little and buy some more food on your way back? I heard air is good for your brain cells.“

„Sure. I’m actually still hungry too“, Shori mentions immediately and gets up from the floor.

„I wish I could just eat as much as you and not gain any weight at all“, Marius sighs.

Shori rolls his eyes in annoyance and pulls Marius to come along with him without further discussion.

 

~~~~~  
  


After Shori comes back from his walk with Marius, that has lasted longer than expected because Marius kept telling him stories of his school life and interactions with people from countries all over the word, he goes straight to bed because a whole day alone with Marius makes him exhausted and he knows he has to function again early in the morning.

Just as he changes into his comfortable pyjamas and covers himself with the fluffy blanket, he remembers he wanted to talk to Sou.

He doesn’t want to talk to Sou in his room because he knows Sou won’t talk about private things with Marius in the room, even though the younger is probably asleep by a long time already now. He also knows if he tells Sou to come over they will end up talking the whole night because Sou will not want to leave, so he decides to simply send Sou a text message.

From: Shori  
To: Sou  
_Are you alright?_

Sou: _Yes. Why?_

Shori: _Just asking. I wanted to come over but I don’t want Marius to make fun of me tomorrow because he thinks I can’t sleep on my own..._

Sou: _Yeah. Seems like you care a lot about what Marius thinks about you lately._

Shori: _???_

Sou: _I’m tired, so good night._

Shori doesn’t have to be an expert to know that something was definitely bothering Sou and it probably has to do with Marius, but he can’t imagine what. Maybe he is too tired to think about it. Maybe he just started worrying about Sou too much.

But he knows Sou is sensitive when it comes to other people, so he doesn’t want to be the cause _. I’ll solve this another time_ , Shori thinks to himself and rolls to the other side of the bed to finally close his eyes and fall asleep.

 

~~~~~  
  


Sou is sitting at the dining table with Fuma opposite of him. It is shortly after eight in the evening, it is that time where they don’t have anything special to do but it is still too early to go to sleep so they are just lazing around, everyone entertaining themselves on their own. Fuma is looking at his phone again, probably doing nothing interesting. Kento, Shori and Marius aren’t in the room, it seems that they are out to buy dinner this time.

They have just finished a day of shooting for their show. Sou is really tired after walking around all day and being filmed while strolling through various stores and picking his favourite pieces. Usually he would enjoy those things, even if they are physically exhausting, but he can’t stop thinking about a certain thing.

Sou is thinking the whole day already. Thinking about how close Shori and Marius are, not just during the show. It isn’t just subtle touches between them for the fans to show how gently Shori cares for their youngest member, and it isn’t just Marius’ unconditional love for his elder brother when he sits on Shori’s lap. It is something different, it seems natural. Something that reminds him of his own relationship with Shori when it all started.

For Sou it is normal to be close to Shori, it becomes routine, nothing special, and so he doesn’t even notice they are drifting apart.

Was it because Sou is a boring person? Is he not enough, annoying, incomplete? Can’t he make Shori happy enough with his company? Those are all thoughts circulating in his mind. He barely gets any sleep and yet he doesn’t mention a word to Shori. His conclusion is simply that Shori needs variety and Marius is his perfect opportunity.

Never does Sou look for mistakes in others, but only in himself.

Sou jerks slightly and gets thrown off his train of thoughts when all of a sudden Fuma starts playing an audio file of Shori, Sou and himself talking on his phone.

„Oh god, remember when we were on Recomen talking about porn? That was a good time“, Fuma says and starts giggling to himself. He has just accidentally found the audio of a radio show they’ve been on a few months ago on some Twitter fanpage and can’t help himself but listen to it again and laugh.

Sou rolls his eyes. Everyone in the group knows if there is the slightest chance for Fuma to mention something about porn, he will do it.

Sou blushes as he hears his own embarrassing voice make up some stupid excuse about how it’s normal to watch those dirty adult videos at night, even though he doesn’t want to be caught up in that topic at all costs.

Fuma finally throws him a glance. „You’re such an embarrassment, Matsushima.“

Sou digs his face into his forearms. That’s exactly what he needs right now, another mental punch in the face as proof that he really can’t do anything right. Although it’s such a normal thing for guys his age to do, he can’t even admit that he’s watching porn without his face turning red and his voice stuttering.

„I can’t believe Shori really admitted what kind of porn he watches in public, I was so shocked.“ Fuma is talking more to himself and the audio than to Sou. „But majority of our fans won’t even know since Shori’s taste is so exquisite.“

Sou listens up when Fuma mentions Shori. „What?“

„What do you mean _what_? It’s not like you weren’t there and didn’t witness it.“

Sou remembers it. He remembers he has been kind of confused when Shori mentioned if he could have a super power he would wish to be invisible, so that he could observe and stalk pretty girls without them knowing, and then suddenly Fuma laughed and called him a pervert and turned the conversation into something way more interesting.

_„So you like that kind of adult videos, huh?“ Fuma has said on the radio show._

_„Uhm yeah. Actually I do.“ Shori has answered dead serious._

Sou mentally slaps himself for having forgotten that piece of information. Maybe that is why Shori prefers to talk to Fuma about adult topics over him. Of course it is that, Sou doesn’t even know what kind of genre that is.

„Maybe knowing what Shori likes will also help me get closer to him again“, Sou mutters to himself.

„Huh?“ Fuma stops the audio file and looks up to him.

„Ah, it’s nothing. I was just talking to myself.“

Sou isn’t really intersted in girls but he is definitely interested in Shori. So he wants to find out.

Shortly after Fuma starts listening to something else, Sou gets up from the table and storms into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him and makes sure there isn’t anyone, especially Marius since this is his room as well for now.

Sou takes a deep breath and throws himself on the comfortable bedsheet. For once he wishes he can read people’s minds and simply understand what Shori likes and dislikes, and thus make himself more likeable.

Sou grabs his iPad from his bed stand and unlocks it. Maybe this is a small chance, but it absolutely is a chance to show Shori that he can be mature and impress him too. He’s sure that Marius can’t keep up with topics like that, he’s still too young and innocent and dumb for that in Sou’s opinion.

Before Sou googles anything, he makes sure he knows how to delete his browser history. Even though it is his own iPad and no one, except Shori sometimes, looks at it he wants to make sure.

After doing that, he types the genre Shori mentioned in the search bar and clicks enter, waiting for the results to pop up. _I can’t believe I’m really doing this,_ he thinks to himself, but on the other hand he is also really curious to find out what gets Shori off. _I’m probably a creep for wanting to know this. Anyways..._

Sou clicks on one of the first videos, unknowing of what awaits him. The only thing he knows is that it has something to do with being invisible.

Not too long into the video and Sou already feels a rush of adrenalin through his body. His face is red again from embarrassment and he coveres his face with his hands but still makes sure to peak through his fingers to catch every detail.

If he has to describe the video he is watching with only one word, it would be: weird.

Somehow he isn’t sure if he is watching real molestation or acting, but either way he is feeling very uncomfortable. Like, he imagines himself in the girl’s place and he wouldn’t want himself to be groped in a bath house by a weird guy in a white body suit while everyone around him is thinking she’s going crazy.

Knowing that Shori maybe watched this, even if he imagines Shori as the guy in the video for just a second, Sou can’t get his head around it. _No, this is very weird and not attractive at all_ , he thinks to himself.

While he’s engulfed in the video, Sou doesn’t notice someone carefully opening the door. The person notices something about Sou is off so he comes closer, until he can peak over his shoulders and probably scare him to death, but he starts giggling to himself when he sees what Sou is seeing.

„Sou-chan is watching dirty videos in our room!“ It is Marius’ screaming voice that can be heard through the whole apartment.

Sou immediately turns his iPad off and throws it under his bed. That is exactly what he didn’t want to happen: someone catching him and thinking that he’s doing something inappropriate.

Just seconds later he realises what really happened. Marius has ran out of the room and is telling the others what he just witnessed, laughing along. Sou is boiling with anger and embarrassment. He really hates Marius sometimes.

He bites his lips hard and runs out of the room, planing on escaping again so he doesn’t have to listen to his group members make jokes about him, but he stops himself in front of the group when he realises everyone is present, even Shori.

Shori is looking at him with an empty face expression. He isn’t laughing nor is he protecting Sou, he is just standing there. He is really good at keeping calm no matter what, and his facial expression are the most difficult to read amongst them all.

„So, I heard someone finally grew up.“ He knows Fuma won’t be able to let him off the hook on this one. Even Kento can’t hold back a laughter.

„At least you could have waited until we got home, we share a room after all and I don’t-“ Marius can’t finish his sentence because Sou cuts him off instantly.

„You know what Marius!“, Sou shouts and everyone jumps slightly at Sou raising his voice since that was so rare. „I really can’t stand you sometimes. You’re getting on my nerves and you don’t even notice it!“

„But Sou-chan, I was just kid-“ Marius is cut off again and Sou steps closer to him, ignoring that everyone around him is basically in shock and even Marius has stepped back.

„No, don’t be all nice when you don’t really want to be.“ Now Sou is standing right in front of the younger and taller Marius who is staring at him with his mouth open.

„But I-“

„Sometimes you just... just fuck you!!“

Sou isn’t able to form any coherent words anymore, feeling a lump form in his throat and tears at the corner of his eyes, so he just leaves the group with this words and runs off back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

„Wow, Sou never curses. Not even that one time when I accidentally stepped on his capybara plushie.“ Even Fuma, who is used to his younger companions to be upset easily after all, is surprised at Sou’s behaviour.

Sou knows what he did and said isn’t nice and he regrets it almost instantly, but he just feels so sad and disappointed. He heaves a sigh as he throws himself face-down into his pillow.

He hates everything at the moment, especially himself.

„Can I come in?“ It is Shori’s gentle voice from the other side of the door. Sou doesn’t have to turn around to recognise that.

Shori’s question isn’t even a question since he comes in and closes the door behind him anyways.

„We need to talk.“ Shori is always straight forward even though he isn’t that good at expressing his feelings either, but he always somehow manages to solve their group’s problems when there is a quarrel.

„I don’t want to talk“, Sou cries out into his pillow.

He feels Shori’s weight sink into the mattress when he sits next to him.

„Don’t be like this when I know exactly that you avoided me the whole day on purpose.“

Sou knows exactly as well how stubborn Shori is and that he won’t leave until he gets what he wants. He lets out a deep sigh and quickly wipes off the tears with his sweaters sleeves before he sits up on the bed and faces Shori properly.

Shori looks as perfect as always. His eyes are gentle and his expression sincere, his hair perfectly styled although they have been shooting the whole day, he is wearing a blue-red checkered collared shirt and black sweat pants. Sou knows Shori isn’t someone who can look into someone’s eyes for too long, but somehow with him it always seems like Shori’s eyes are piercing through him.

„So? What is really bothering you?“, Shori starts and looks away for a second. „And I know that it’s not only because of Marius.“

Sometimes Sou hates Shori’s perfection. His ability to be good at everything. It doesn’t matter if it’s at singing, dancing, sport, common knowledge, somehow Shori always succeeds at everything he tries doing. Sou has to work hard to be averagely good at things, but to Shori everything is so easy to accomplish.

And that is exactly why sometimes Sou thinks he doesn’t deserve Shori. Like they don’t match. Shori has a pretty face, he is smart, he can literally have anyone he wants because he is going his own way, but Sou feels like he is getting lost on this road that he hoped he could share with his best friend.

„It’s because of you.“

There are so many things he wants to say but he can’t find the right words to explain himself without sounding like a little baby.

„Me?“ Shori seems surprised and not surprised at the same time. Like he knows the answer already but still waits for confirmation.

„Yes. I was jealous of you and Marius spending so much time together. Now that you know it... I know it’s dumb.“

„What?“

„I said I know it’s dumb, I don’t know what got into me.“

„I don’t understand.“ Shori knows what Sou is referring to but he wants to hear it himself.

„I’m dumb but not that dumb. I noticed how you two were getting closer lately. And when I saw you in your room on the floor together... Your face was so red and it looked like Marius was about to kiss you.“

Shori snorts. „You have a great imagination.“

„That’s not funny!“

„I was just helping Marius out with his Japanese lessons. My face turned red because I was furious that he’s not listening to me. You know how annoying he can be sometimes. And he was close to me because... that’s just how he is. He gets physically close to everyone. He didn’t want to kiss me.“

Honestly, Shori doesn’t even want to imagine that. He is partly disgusted and partly amused that Sou can even get these kind of ideas.

„And what if you were wrong?“ Sou is aware of the fact that Shori is never wrong but still there is always a doubt in him.

„And if I were wrong I would have pushed him away and told him that I’m not interested in doing those kind of things.“

Sou sighs. „If I were you I couldn’t be so brave every time.“

„There’s nothing wrong with you, Sou, just because you’re different from me. We all deal with things in different ways and that’s okay.“

Shori shifts a little bit closer and grabs Sou’s hand.

„I know I was hard to talk to when we met in the beginning but now I want you to be honest about your feelings.“

„Sometimes I feel like I can’t because you’re too perfect and I’m still lacking.“

Shori furrows his brows. He knows Sou is suffering a lot because of him, because he is his role model, and he looks up to Shori and everything about him is perfect in Sou’s eyes, but Shori is far from perfection.

„You’re not lacking anything. You’re perfect to me.“ Shori carefully places his hands on Sou’s face and makes him look him in the eyes.

„I love you just the way you are.“

Sou blushes and his heart immediately starts beating ten times faster. He doesn’t even notice how Shori slightly tilts his head and his face moves closer, and closer and-

Shori’s soft perfect lips touch his own and Sou closes his eyes. Shori kisses him and in that moment every single one of Sou’s thoughts seem to have disappeared.

Even though Shori’s fingers are firmly placed on his nape, Sou feels like he’s being pulled closer. He leans in to the kiss and his lips move automatically, kissing Shori back, unconsciously allowing him to get closer.

Although that is not the first time, Sou feels butterflies in his stomach all over again. He knows what Shori feels for him but he can’t help but fall in love again everytime they kiss like this.

Shori is the first to pull away slowly and he pecks his lips once more before he looks into his eyes.

„I love you too“, Sou mumbles quickly when he catches his breath.

„I know.“ Shori’s hands touch his and Sou feels the warmth from his hands spread to his whole body. „Why were you watching porn?“

That question catches Sou off guard. He has completely forgotten about what he was doing before and that Marius practically announced it to everyone.

„Actually... I wasn’t really doing that. I just wanted to research something you once mentioned on a radio show. What you like.“ Sou’s face turns all red again and he wonders if Shori is able to tell.

Shori lets out a laughter and smiles. It isn’t one of those forced smiles he always puts on for photoshoots and interviews, it is that beautiful Shori smile that he can’t hide. Every time when something is really amusing him, when he makes those cute snorting noises and his eyes turn crescent-shaped, he is laughing genuinely.

„I’m not sure if you’re laughing at me now?“

„No no, I’m laughing because it’s cute.“ Shori tries to hold his laughter back but fails.

„You’re getting ridiculous.“ Sou crosses his arms and pouts.

„I am ridiculous. I was also scared if you find out what I’m into you’ll think I’m creepy. That’s why I revealed it to the public, so that I wouldn’t have to tell you in private if you were to ask one day.“

Sou is surprised at Shori’s words. It is hard to believe Shori has something he is insecure of, while in the meantime he always portrays that perfect flawless character who has nothing to hide. He has something he was ashamed of and doesn’t want Sou to talk to him about.

„Say something... don’t make this awkward...“ Shori mumbles and finally he blushes too as he squeezes Sou’s hands.

„You are indeed creepy“, Sou answers instantly. „But that doesn’t make me like you less.“

Shori crooks a brow. „I know that. I just wanted you to know that I don’t go around molesting our fans or something... It’s just a fantasy.“

„And I definitely know _that._ “ Sou smiles sincerely for the first time in a long time.

They don’t need any words to understand each other, yet it is nice to have this kind of conversation. To be able to talk about anything and still love each other unconditionally.

Shori leans in again, this time much quicker and hastier, and kisses Sou again. This time they don’t part too soon and their kisses quickly deepen, Sou being able to taste Shori’s tongue against his own. Goosebumps creep down his neck when he feels Shori’s fingers in his hair.

Sou only hears the bed creak slightly when Shori climbs up, still kissing him, and gently pushes Sou down into the duvet.

Their lips part for a brief moment but only so Shori can look into Sou’s longing eyes beneath him and search for approval, although he knows Sou’s body reactions well enough.

Sou wraps his arms tightly around Shori’s torso and Shori leans in closer, this time to leave little kisses all over his jaw, his neck, his collarbones. Sou releases a small moan when Shori licks over that one special spot near Sou’s collarbones and gently sucks on the sensitive skin, even though he is ticklish Sou likes it a lot.

„The only one that I like molesting will always be you“, Shori breathes against Sou’s neck.

Sou feels his pants tighten, he doesn’t expect Shori to say anything at all. Shori has never been talkative during stuff like this. He rather keeps silent, doing all the work.

„We can’t be doing this here... the others...“ And yet Sou firmly clings to Shori’s shirt.

„Fuck them“, Shori replies simply and even though it is also rare for Shori to curse, Sou likes that side of him.

He likes the rebellious side of Shori, the weak and the insecure, the creepy and the adventurous side. He likes any side of him that Shori doesn’t show anyone else but Sou. He feels special knowing Shori doesn’t need to disguise himself in front of him.

However, Sou tries to push away the thought that the rest of the members were only a room away and he closes his eyes, his thoughts concentrating on Shori only.

Shori moves Sou’s pullover up right above his chest and Sou’s whole body shiveres as Shori’s lips and fingers brush against his nipples. Shori looks up for a moment, right before he flicks his tongue around the nub, just to see that Sou has his head leaned to the side and his face twitching a little as he clearly tries to keep his voice down.

While Sou’s mind is occupied, Shori has already managed to get his own shirt off. In the absence of Shori’s hands and his mouth Sou dares to take a peak, and definitely doesn’t regret doing so. He admires Shori’s toned stomach and his beautiful skin tone in front of him. Sou carefully places a hand on Shori’s chest, like he is doing it for the first time, and traces the lines of Shori’s pecs.

Shori smiles and motions Sou to take off his sweater as well.

Sou tries doing the same, to swiftly take off the sweater, but he only becomes aggravated when the stupid piece of cloth doesn’t want to come off immedaitely.

„That damn sweater“, Sou curses under his breath and Shori laughs, but quickly helps him in pulling it over his messy head.

When he finally manages to throw the sweater to the floor, he just stares at shirtless Sou who is lying on his back. His chest moves heavily and he stares back at Shori with wide eyes. Shori licks his lips as he observes his boyfriend’s upper body.

Shori crawls over him and starts kissing the crook of Sou’s neck, while Sou wraps his arms around the back of Shori’s neck and rubs up and down his back, occasionally digging his fingernails into the soft flesh.

A small squeal escapes Sou’s lips and a shiver goes down his back when Shori starts kissing down his chest and towards his stomach. Sou has always been the type for small noises, but his body was so sensitive to touch that he can’t help it.

„Shori...“ He bites his bottom lip and tries to keep any noises from escpaing his mouth.

„It’s okay, you have a beautiful voice, you know?“ Shori reassures him and strokes the sides of his torso.

Shori is impatient, it is one of the rare flaws that Sou seems to bring out in him, so he quickly sneaks one of his hands into Sou’s sweat pants and gropes his stiff cock.

Sou is shivering in Shori’s grasp but he stops suddenly when Shori pulls his pants down to his knees and strokes the inside of his thigh. A blush migrates from Sou’s face to all over his body. He feels so hot. Their pelvises are so close that they rub each other’s hardening crotches.

Sou wants nothing else than to just give in to that pleasure his body is longing for, and Shori doesn’t seem to feel any different. Sooner than planned Shori pulls Sou’s pants off completely and gets rid off his own as well.

„You’re so hot“, Shori pants and his voice sounds so sexy, just the right mix of low and raspy and Sou is glad no one but him can hear Shori talk this way. Just as Sou looks below he realises Shori already pulled his boxers to his ankles as well and now his erection stands right in front of him and Sou is about to beg for it, but then Shori already grabs them both and starts stroking slowly.

Shori is slightly smaller than Sou but he is thicker. However, Shori’s fingers are long and his hand perfectly fits around them both.

Sou gasps and closes his eyes as he throws his head back. That was the perfect opportunity for Shori to attack his neck again, gently biting into his skin as his hand is jerking them both off at the same time.

Moans spill from Sou’s lips anytime Shori’s fingers decide to play around the tip, his grip a little harder and a little faster with every stroke. Sou digs his fingers even more into Shori’s skin, but somehow it’s pleasurable and it only makes Shori even harder.

Sou isn’t someone to take the initiative but Shori is driving him crazy. He needs to touch him, to feel his body even more. He craves for something and he needs more firction on his cock, so he reaches down with his own hand and puts his hand around Shori, so Shori’s hand can only concentrate on Sou and his pleasure.

Their chests are touching and Shori groans into Sou’s ears repeatedly while he thrusts his hips into Sou’s hand. Every stroke sends ligthning pleasure up his spine.

„Faster... go faster...“ Sou isn’t sure if he speaks that out loud, he really doesn’t know, but Shori answers his pleads.

„Fuck!“, Shori yells and Sou knows he is on the edge, however he isn’t far away from it himself either. Knowing that he is going to come together with him, that alone turns him on to the maximum.

Shori comes over their bodies and muffles his moan as he bites into Sou’s neck, and Sou needs only a few more strokes too until he releases all over both of their hands and his stomach.

He squeals as Shori leaves a probably very visible bite mark on his neck and Shori finally lets himself fall onto Sou’s sweaty and exhausted body afterwards.

Sure, it didn’t last long because they aren’t used to doing this daily, and mostly it’s quick and short anyways, but it is so worth it. And Sou is happy knowing that he is the only one Shori is doing these things with.

„You’re heavy“, Sou mumbles with a laughter as he pushes Shori next to him and pulls a blanket over their bare bodies.

„If your jealousy ends with us doing this every time, then you can be jealous more often.“

„Don’t joke about that! I felt really bad.“ Sou pouts and turns his back to Shori. Too bad the bed isn’t that big and Sou doesn’t have enough space to escape. Not that he wants to, it is his bed anyways.

„I was just kidding. I love you and I want you every second of the day.“ Shori hugs him from behind and presses his chest against Sou’s back. Although they are both sweaty by now, Sou’s hair still smells so good and familiar, that Shori never wants to leave his side.

„We should sleep though, it’s getting late.“

„What about Marius? It’s his room too, after all“, Sou asks.

„He can go sleep in my room. Or Kento’s. Or wherever he wants. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to come to sleep in here right now... or ever again.“ Shori snickers.

Sou loves his stupid sense of humour. He loves his stupid smile, his stupid habit of biting him, even just for fun sometimes, he loves his stupid character and his stupid perfection.

Shori stays next to him the whole night and Sou falls asleep quickly, still not truly realising that Shori is only his. No matter how close someone else is getting to Shori, he will never allow anyone else to replace him.

 

~~~~~  
  


The next morning comes too quick and Shori wakes up with a headache from not getting enough sleep. Also, Sou has somehow managed to fall asleep on his arm so he couldn’t move away from him until he woke up. Not that he wanted to, but he can feel the aftermath of the horrible ache in his left arm now.

Everyone is in the living room already and Shori is surprised that even Fuma, who is always too late for everything, has managed to get up before him.

It also looks like Sou apologised to Marius for his outbreak the day before and they are behaving completely normal again, Marius enthusiastically showing him something on his phone and laughing.

„Finally“, Kento lets out an exaggerated sigh. „I was just about to come to you with a bucket of water.“

„It’s not like we’re super late or anything.“ Shori yawns as he checks the time on his phone screen. It was eight in the morning.

Shori sits down at the dining table and grabs something quick to eat. He will only have to shower and he will be good to go. He doesn’t take long to get ready in the morning anyways.

„You owe me one“, Kento adds in a whisper as he leans closer to Shori when he sits down on the dining table next to him. „Marius was in my room the whole night complaining about your loud noises.“

„Who was loud? I didn’t hear anyone“, Shori replies with a serious face expression and Kento rolls his eyes. „I’m kidding. Don’t worry, I’ll do whatever you like. And actually, I have to say thanks to Marius.“

„Huh?“ Kento looks at him with a puzzled face expression.

„Studying with him has paid off after all.“

„Really?“

Shori laughs. „Well, for me at least.“

 


End file.
